warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gefährliche Liebe
thumb|left|268px|Gefährliche Liebe- Cover "Gezeichnet von der lieben Holly <3"In Gefährliche Liebe (eng. Dangerous Love) geht es um einen jungen Schüler im DistelClan der sich in eine Schülerin des PolarClan's verliebt. "Hierachie"Gefährliche Liebe - Hierachie Charaktere: Hauptcharaktere: Nebencharaktere: Rabenpfote Stachelpfote Rehpfote Fuchspfote Prolog: Das leichte,feuchte Gras wiegte sich in einem sanften Wind. Am dunklen Himmel funkelten helle,strahlende Sterne die, die silbernen,kalten Steine erleuchteten. Ein schwarzer Umriss tauchte auf einem Felsen auf. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sie leuchteten wie die Sterne am Himmel. Ihr Fell stellte sich auf als ein großer Kater sich zu ihr gesellte. Beruhigt setzte sie sich hin und seufzte. ,,Traumduft?",fragte die Kätzin und sah den Kater neben ihr an. ,,Ich weiß was du fragen willst." Die Kätzin seufzte frustriert. ,,Ich sorge mich um die zwei. Er ist zwar nicht mein Sohn ab-", begann die Kätzin bevor Traumduft sie stoppte. ,,Sei ruhig Mondsichel! Die Sterne haben uns vor vielen Monden bescheid gesagt was passieren wird!",fauchte er mit glitzernden Augen. Mondsichel's Augen verengten sich und sie sah ihn wütend an. Eine weitere Kätzin gesellte sich zu den zweien. Traumduft's Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen bevor er aufstand und davon sprang. ,,Er ist noch immer sauer auf dich?",fragte Mondsichel. Die Kätzin reagierte nicht sondern miaute nur: ,,Wir dürfen die Katzen nicht unterdrücken." Kapitel 1: Warmer Wind streichte um die hohen Tannen und schüttelte sanft an den Farnen am Boden. In den Baumkronen zwitscherten die glücklichen Vögel und am Boden wuselten viele,kleine Nagetiere umher. Ein schwarzer Fellball durchbrach die Farne und scheuchte die Nagetiere auf. Das kleine Junge grinste fies denoch zufrieden. Gelangweilt trabbte das Junge im Kreis. Efreut spitzte es die Ohren und fixierte mit einem harten Blick eine kleine,fette Maus. Der Kater ging in Kauerstellungen und spannte seine Hinterläufe an. Gerade als er springen wollte stürzte sich etwas schwarz-weißes auf ihn. Das schwarze Junge piepste erschrocken aus. ,,Stacheljunges!" Das schwarz-weiße Junge setzte sich mit einem spottendem Blick sich auf. ,,Ach Rabenjunges! Wann wirst du endlich mal mit mir spielen?", forderte Stacheljunges das schwarze heraus. ,,Eichhornblatt wird mit mir sicherlich schimpfen wenn ich ganz verdreckt zu meiner Zeremonie gehe." Bei dem Wort Zeremonie plusterte Rabenjunges sein Fell stolz auf. ,,Ach so.... Ich will auch schon Schüler werden!", brummte Stacheljunges. Rabenjunges hörte die flotten Pfotenschritte einer Kätzin die sich ihnen näherten. Eine orange Kätzin tauchte auf. Ihr Blick war wütend und besorgt. ,,Rabenjunges! Wo warst du schon wieder?" Rabenjunges schaute peinlich berührt auf den Boden. ,,Ach wir wollten nur spielen.";mischte sich Stacheljunges gelassen ein. ,,Sei ruhig! Du kannst froh sein das ich nicht deiner Mutter sage!" Bei diesen Worten schnappte Stacheljunges erschrocken nach Luft. Kapitel 2: Mit gesenkten Köpfen folgten Rabenjunges und Stacheljunges Eichhornblatt zurück in das Lager. Die Königin drehte sich zu den Jungen um. ,,Stacheljunges du gehst mit mir zurück in die Kinderstube." Nun sah sie Rabenjunges an. ,,Und du" das Junge sah auf. ,,Du gehst bitte zu deiner Mutter sie meinte sie müsse mit dir reden." Rabenjunges's Muskeln spannten sich an. Was Himbeermond ihm wohl zu erzählen hatte? Eichhornblatt trabte mit Stacheljunges neben sich zur Kinderstube. Rabenjunges streckte sich kurz bevor er mit seinen kurzen Beinen in Richtung Krieberbau sprang. Vor dem Kriegerbau blieb er kurz stehen, atmete nervös ein und aus, dann schritt er hinein. Gerade als das Junge eine Pfote in den Bau setzte, blitzten grelle, blaue Augen auf. ,,Mama!",schrie Rabenjunges und stürzte sich auf die Kätzin die in einer dunklen Ecke lag. Ein Schnurren rumpelte in ihrer Kehle. Ihr Blick war sanft und warm. Schnurrend presste Rabenjunges seine Schnauze in ihre Flanke. ,,Rabenjunges. Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen." Rabenjunges sah auf und legte besorgt die Ohren an. ,,Du weißt das ich dich nicht aufziehen konnte." Himbeermond hatte keine Milch produzieren können, egal welche Kräuter man ihr gab weshalb Eichhornblatt so nett war und ihn als Ziehsohn aufnahm. Rabenjunges nickte als er sich erinnerte. ,,Nun. Du hast mich vielleicht gestern mit Häherstern gesehen oder?" Das Junge nickte erneut. ,,Ich habe Häherstern gebeten ob ich deine Mentorin werden kann. Und er hat zugesagt." Rabenjunges hüpfte vor Freunde um seine Mutter. Er schnurrte und piepste wie noch nie zuvor. ,,Das ist toll!",piepste es. Himbeermond lächelte amüsiert bevor sie sich an ihr Junges kuschelte. Kapitel 3: ,,Rabenjunges trette vor!" Rabenjunges trabte in die Mitte der Lichtung zu seinen mächtigen Anführer, Häherstern. Der Anführer stand vor dem jungen Kater und sah edelmutig auf ihn herab. Um Rabenjunges standen alle seine Clan-Gefährten.'' Nun werde ich endlich Schüler!'' Er spührte den warmen Blick seiner Mutter auf seinem Rücken. Mit klopfenden Herzen richtete sich Rabenjunges auf und entgegnete Häherstern's Blick. ,,Rabenjunges du bist nun sechs Monde alt und bereit ein Schüler zu werden. Von diesen Tag an bis dieser Schüler sich seinen Kriegernamen verdient hat wird er Rabenpfote heißen." Der frisch ernannte Rabenpfote blinzelte verlegen. ,,Himbeermond. Du wurdest herrvoragend von Feuerschweif ausgebildet. Mit deiner ausgezeichneten Ausbildung wirst du diesem jungen Kater all dein Wissen weitergeben können." Rabenpfote neigte seinen Kopf vor Häherstern und sprang zu Himbeermond. Diese berührte ihre Nase mit seiner. In ihren wunderschönen Augen leuchtete warmer Stolz. ,,Rabenpfote! Rabenpfote!" Rabenpfote's Clan-Gefährten riefen erfreut den Namen des frisch ernannten Schüler's. Die meisten strömten auf ihn zu und beglückwünschten die zwei. Rabenpfote glitt unter den Bauch von Himbeermond hindurch und verschwand in einem anderen Teil des Lager's. Er war nie wirklich die Katze für so ein Gestürme und Gedränge. Häherstern saß auf der Lichtung, den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet. An was er wohl denkt? Himbeermond tauchte neben Rabenpfote auf und schnurrte: ,,Ruh dich aus. Ich gehe heute mit dir auf Patrouille." Kapitel 4: Rabenpfote sah auf. Himbeermond's Augen leuchteten in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ordentlich legte sie ihren Schweif um ihre Pfoten und spitzte ihre Ohren. Rabenpfote zog seine Pfoten unter sich und legte die Ohren an. Er blickte zu seiner Mentorin, diese starrte aber in die Ferne,fixiert auf einen Punkt weit weg. Der Schüler unterdrückte seinen knurrenden Magen. Obwohl Himbeermond ihn befahl etwas zu essen, tat er dies denoch nicht. Er hatte sich nur ausgeruht. Der Kater musste darüber grinsen, Himbeermond entging das nicht und sie sah in schief an, weshalb Rabenpfote das Grinsen sofort verging. Eine Schildpatt Kätzin und ein brauner Kater sprangen zusammen zu Himbeermond und Rabenpfote. Rabenpfote freute sich da die Schildpatt Kätzin Rubinschimmer war. Diese nickte ihn freundlich zu. Der Kater neben ihr war Eichenlicht. Rabenjunges bewunderte und mochte diesen Krieger schon immer. ,,Nun gut" Himbeermond sah in die Runde. ,,Gehen wir." Die Kriegerin sprang davon,gefolgt von Eichenlicht. Rabenjunges folgte ihnen, konnte aber kaum mithalten. Rubinschimmer schupfte ihn immer wieder von hinten an, bevor sie ihn auch überholte. Nun fiel Rabenpfote zurück. Er duckte sich als ein Ast seine Wege kreuzte und sprang weiter. ,,Woah!",schrie Rabenpfote und versuchte zu bremsen,rutschte aber mit seinen Pfoten am mit Blätter bedeckten Boden weiter und kam erst zu stehen als er Rubinschimmer rammte. Diese sah über ihre Schulter und unterdrückte ein genervtes Fauchen. ,,I-Ich habe da was gesehen!",stammelte Rabenpfote und sah verängstingt zu Himbeermond. Die schwarze schlich zu Rabenpfote zurück und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. ,,Und was wenn ich fragen darf?",knurrte sie. ,,N-Nun...W-Warte ich zeig es euch!" Rabenpfote sah wie die drei Krieger sich gegenseitig ansahen. Rabenpfote stolperte zurück zu der Stelle. Mit seinen Kopf am Boden suchte er dieses pelzige Ding. Er fand es, verbiss sich darinn und zog es aus einen Dornenbusch. Kapitel 5: Rabenpfote winkte Himbeermond mit einen Schwanzwedeln zu sich. Die Kätzin sprang auf leisen Pfoten neben ihn. In ihren sonst so warmen Augen loderte die Flammen von Angst. ,,War das eine Katze aus einen fremden Clan?", fragte Rabenpfote und nickte zu dem völlig zerfetzten Kaninchen. ,,Nein",knurrte Eichenlicht und tratt vor. ,,Keine Katzen hat so ein kräftiges Kiefer das es mit einen Biss, Knochen zerschtückelt." Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Whisper x3